


Fluff and Nonsense

by WeirdShipper101



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Slice of Life, this family is mental when not adventuring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdShipper101/pseuds/WeirdShipper101
Summary: Just a oneshot of everyone at McDuck manor when they're not solving mysteries and re-writing history. Includes a lot of fluff and just all the random things this family does besides adventuring.





	Fluff and Nonsense

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Moments Under Manhole Covers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338887) by [JustAndrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAndrea/pseuds/JustAndrea). 



Dewey had the window to the room he shared with his brothers wide open and was leaning out it. Why? You may ask well that's because it was raining, Dewey absolutely loved the rain the feeling of the cool water against his face to him was just bliss. "You do realize you're getting the floor wet, right?" Of course somebody had to come in and ruin the moment, and that person was Louie.

He was right though, there was a puddle of water on the floor, and it was raining pretty heavy outside and the window was opened completely, Dewey just hadn't thought of that, like he does with almost everything. "Sorry Lou, I hadn't noticed, but just give me... 5-10 more minutes." Dewey pleaded, he wasn't ready to close the window yet.

Louie just looked at him for a minute, but then replied with, "Alright fine, but you're the one cleaning up the water later!" Louie raised his voice to make sure Dewey got the message.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it, don't worry about it!" Dewey said, already having his back turned to Louie and waving him off, and Louie left without saying a word. Once he was sure that he was completely alone, he leaned out the window, closed his eyes, clasped his hands together and went back into that blissful state.

...

Louie was walking down the stairs, when he was stopped by Huey, "So, did you find him?" Asked Huey, trying to hide the worry in his voice.

"Yeah I found him, he had his head out the window like he always used to when it rained." Replied Louie calmly.

"Alright, that's good." Said Huey starting to walk upstairs, "WAIT WHAT?!" Yelled Huey, the calmness in his voice replaced with complete fear and worry. Dewey used to do this whenever it rained when they lived on the house boat, except he wasn't just leaning out a window, he was leaning off the deck. One time he fell into the ocean and poor Uncle Donald had to dive into the cold water to save him, he was never allowed to do that again.

But now he was, and it he fell he wouldn't just call into water that someone could dive in and save him from, he would fall from the window of a mansion, a tall mansion, and if he fell, he would get hurt really badly, or maybe something even worse would happen... Huey didn't even want to think about it.

...

Dewey still was in absolute bliss, and it got even better when the rain started getting even heavier, this made him lean out further, but once again he was pulled out of the moment. Dewey felt a hand on his shoulder and was pulled back into the room by Huey. "Dewford, we've been over this, you can't just lean out or off things, you could get hurt!" Huey exclaimed.

" I'm sorry Hue, but the coolness of the water is just so... irresistible. " Dewey explained, in a blissful tone.

"You know, you could always just have a cold shower, you can stay in that for as long as you want since it doesn't take up any hot water." Huey tried reasoning .

"It's not the same Huey, rain water is cool and fresh and cold shower water is just cold." Dewey said, completely dissing off Huey's idea.

"Alright fine, if its that important to you! I will let you outside when it's raining, but only for a certain amount of time." Huey said, quite sternly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Dewey exclaimed, pulling Huey into a tight hug, which he gladly returned.

"You're times up anyway Dewford," Louie said walking into the room with a cloth, and handing it to Dewey "here you go and you might wanna get close the window before the floor gets wetter and makes you're job longer and harder." Dewey got up and shut the window, then signaled for Huey and Louie to leave.

'At least now I can just go out in the rain, if I want to now.' Dewey thought to himself, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first story! Catch you later, my dudes!


End file.
